1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup holder in which a tray that holds a bottom part of a beverage container can be moved vertically.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cup holder is loaded in a vehicle interior of a vehicle. The cup holder accommodates a beverage container of various heights. The cup holder is designed to cause the bottom part of the beverage container to be vertically moved according to the height of the beverage container.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-215073, it is disclosed that, by providing a spring on the bottom plate, the bottom plate is vertically moved according to the load of the cup. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-196884, it is disclosed that, by inserting a screw shaft into a screw hole in the bottom plate, the screw shaft is rotated according to a moving amount of an operation member, and the bottom plate is vertically moved. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-48472, it is disclosed that a sidewall part has many latch claws whose recessed portions or protruded portions have substantially sawtooth shapes in a vertical cross section, and a latch piece that is formed on a bottom receiving part is detachably latched with a latch claw at an arbitrary height. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-362212, it is disclosed that a lock claw that is formed on the tray is detachable with any of two lock grooves that have different heights on the holder body.